


Hot Singles in Your Area

by Kim_Kardashian



Series: Candor [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Kardashian/pseuds/Kim_Kardashian
Summary: Letting Phichit make his profile was a mistake. Not a bad one, but still a mistake.





	Hot Singles in Your Area

**Author's Note:**

> I love meme inspiration.

Yuuri considered himself a man of exceptional talents. He could cry on will, balance a spoon on his nose, and nail a pretty good Michael Jackson “hee-hee” impression if he said so himself. But that’s not what Phichit put on his profile.

He scrolled through the list, his nose wrinkling more and more with each word.

  * love Beyoncé
  * pole dancing is a specialty
  * can recite the ten commandments (not religious; selective Buddhist)
  * love dogs (esp. poodles)
  * EGGcellent napsturbator



“No one is going to talk to me. At all. You made me sound a lot more fun than I actually am and when they realize how they’re better off talking to the wall, I’m going to get hurt.”

Phichit snatched his phone again. “What are you talking about? I captured your existence. Look, look, Yuuri, my child of the sun. You’re an alpha. And people always think alphas are just ready to be daddies, but here-” Phichit pointed to the cracked screen- “you sound human. Like an equal. Not some omega obsessed dog.”

Yuuri frowned, wondering why he even agreed to let Phichit do this. Granted, he was practically asking for it when he dared question why Phichit suddenly had three dates a week, his scandalous stories more frequent and terrifying even for a beta. “Delete the app. It’s just taking up space in my phone,” he said, refusing to subject himself to these shenanigans so early in the semester.

“I don’t think so. You need action and I’m doing you a favor!” Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, but a ding let them know a message came through. “Oh, the grill is sizzling!”

Yuuri, although annoyed, grudgingly looked at his notifications and regretted the moment his eyes developed in his mother’s uterus. It was Christophe. 

> finally decided to join the club i see
> 
> have u gotten any nudes yet bc if u haven’t I’m always here ;)

“Can I block him?”

Phichit gasped. “Why!”

Yuuri shook his head. “Just do it.”

“Do you know this creation of the gods?”

Wow, little did he know today would be the day Chris would be dubbed the creation of the gods. “Unfortunately. He’s in my public admin class.” Chris wasn’t a bad person, but he was definitely borderline sin. If there was anything more awkward than sitting next to someone who smelled like actual sex all the time, it’s knowing that Chris made love to Adele’s “I Miss You”. A terrible time for everyone when he walked in class one day smelling like some omega’s pheromones and didn’t bother to contain it. Shameless, that’s what he was.

“You didn’t tell me you knew him before? He’s absolutely gorgeous, look at him, good gravy. You’re just matching up with alphas, this is sad. W-Wait, we have a winner. He’s a cute beta, let’s see what he has to offer. Aw, he’s just looking for friends. Never mind. But he’s cute, his name is Minami. You wanna tango or just socialize?”

Yuuri closed his book. He was supposed to be done analyzing five paragraphs and writing his paper, but Phichit was determined to shorten his life span. “I don’t want to do anything. A nap, that sounds neat.”

“And that’s why you’re the napsturbator. So no sex, just friends? No nut, just butter?”

The gods were testing him. Something amazing must be in store for him in the afterlife, because this was absolutely unacceptable. “I will shave your eyebrows in your sleep, please don’t test me.” There were three hours of rest in his system, as well as two caramel macchiatos from Starbucks. Yuuri has been determined to keep himself pure this semester because he had a GPA to salvage and recommendations to collect. His sexual rendezvous ended after his second semester as a first year, mostly because once he left his parents’ roof, his hormones took over and his second head dominated his first. It wasn’t explicit penetrative sex, but he wasn’t proud of leading people on and then ghosting two weeks later. That’s how he and Phichit met, actually. After a drunken make out session at a party, they clicked better as friends than anything else, which was pretty nice since they were roommates now.

“You got a dick pic. It’s huge, even for me.” Phichit whistled merrily, scrolling through. “Wait. We found a gem.”

Yuuri ignored him and signed on Netflix. Some Bob’s Burgers ought to brighten his day. Maybe with some green tea, a chicken fat cat, Ferrero Rocher chocolate. The possibilities. Walgreens was only two blocks away, and he skipped his run today so that’ll probably do. “Okay, I sent him a picture of Vicchan, so _hoe_ pefully he responds. He also has a poodle, pretty relatable. Bitches _love_ dogs.”

Every cell in his body froze, he felt his mitochondria die and thus, so did he. Metaphorically. “What? What do you mean you sent something?” His voice went up several octaves, and Phichit bounced off the bed and made a dash for the living room. Yuuri took off his glasses and proceeded to plot someone’s certain demise as he’s done plenty of times before. Their apartment was pretty small, and there were only so many places to hide. But no. Anger stepped aside, replaced by instant reassurance. He pressed his lips. Why panic? He could just delete the app. Then again, it was one thing to receive and another to give. “Forget it, I’m not mad.”

“Yes, you are. Don’t think I’ll fall for that.”

“I’m just going to delete my profile and I’ll never see him or meet him on campus. Everything will be okay, and you won’t have to die.” Yuuri liked how confident that was, and even if by some chance the stranger recognized him, he’ll just play dumb. Not that he struggled with that in the first place, but it wasn’t the end of the world as far as he was concerned.

That statement faltered with the ding from his phone. The possibilities, and not the good kind. “He answered.”

“Block him.”

Phichit raised his hand. “You’ll regret it. He looks like a god.”

Yuuri scoffed and crossed his arms. All the more not to message back. “No.”

“Just look at his face, and then decide. Seriously, stop being petty.”

He hated the moment his body reacted with hostility and Phichit’s complexion paled. Yuuri exhaled deeply, willing to clear his mind. There was no need to be a butt so late at night and his rage to mark their entire apartment for the next two days. “I’m sorry. You know I don’t mean it.”

“I keep forgetting how you get when you’re tired.”

“That’s not an excuse, don’t coddle me.”

Phichit laughed. “Yuuri, you’re the reason I haven’t been mauled in the streets, trust me. I appreciate your little alpha tendencies sometimes. And if you really feel bad, then look at this god’s face. Now he can ravage you and I’d approve.”   

Trust Phichit to make the situation light again, and Yuuri hated how he snapped sometimes, just a little. He wasn’t bad like others out there who wouldn’t hesitate to put omegas in their place with a single glare just to prove that they can. It’s what made him feel like actual garbage, when people just knew they had some semblance of power and were willing to exert it when the situation didn’t call for it. Of course, Yuuri was much worse when he was a child. Any alpha kid had a hard time adjusting to the biological and social hierarchy, their middle school years being the worst. Bullying and ordering was their brand, but it was also when they knew what they looked for in a mate. Yuuri was a late bloomer, among many, and at first his family thought he’d be the only beta in their bloodline. He didn’t have the assertive nature or dominating behavior that Mari presented so early in preschool.

Which meant that when he did present himself, it was embarrassing to know that people thought he was lying and ashamed. Yuuri swallowed suppressors like they were candy, bought neutralizing cologne and cleansers, and kept his temper flares to a minimum. The only time none of these methods worked was when he had severe bouts of anxiety. He could scent mark his room for two weeks, scaring anyone who dared approach him at his most vulnerable state. So yeah, he was open to making it up to Phichit in any way possible. Even if it meant looking at dick pics when he’d rather be eating a sandwich. “Okay. Let’s see the god.”

Phichit grinned and shoved the phone in his face.

Viktor Nikiforov

  * 21, business admin major, A
  * love poodles and dogs :D
  * fergaliscious is my anthem
  * Chris Evans enthusiast
  * please no nudes, my niece uses my phone sometimes
  * here to make friends and share memes



He swiped through the pictures, and lo and behold, Phichit was right. What a hot potato, and he almost considered screenshotting Viktor’s selfie with his dog. His mouth began to salivate at the thought of doing anything. Maybe it has been too long since he’s gotten some action, but what was he going to do the next time he saw Vicchan. _Oh, yeah, sorry cutie, I used you to have sex, you’re a sexual gateway, Vicchan, thank you for being in my life_. Chasing the thought away, he checked the message, or messages rather, and almost had a heart attack. “He wants to meet. To walk our dogs together. No. But he says Makkachin doesn’t have dog friends, and I can’t exploit my dog like that!”

Phichit whistled. “Us men have to make choices sometimes, Yuuri. Do you want the D, or do you want to preserve your integrity as a dog owner?”

“Both.”

“Well, you’re doing another dog a favor. How many other poodles does Vicchan know? None, don’t answer the question because I’m right. So let Vicchan have some quality time with his breed, and you can have quality time with his owner. I mean, it says on his profile that he just wants to make friends so it doesn’t have to be something saucy. It could be innocent, like a cabbage patch doll.”  

Yuuri knew his will crumbled, anything with dogs melted his heart in all the wrong places. “You’re right. Maybe he only looks cute in his pictures and he’s not that nice in person.” His fingers did the deed.

_time and place??_

-

Ever since Yuuri started college, he rarely came home unless it was for his mother’s katsudon and quality Vicchan time. While he did gain weight his freshman year, he lost it all during cross country season. His mother loved to have him home, determined to scent mark him affectionately and take trips to Whole Foods. His dad was usually on a business venture, or sometimes traveling to Japan to maintain their hot springs resort. Mari still lived at home as a freelance interior designer, having periods of exponential wealth and periods of no work and regret.

“Yuuri!”

Vicchan pounced, his claws digging into his thighs and hair sneaking itself in his mouth. He laughed and scratched Vicchan’s ear, engulfed in his mother’s lavender perfume and warmth. “It’s been a while,” he said, letting his hand be pulled in the kitchen’s general direction. Smells from whatever his mom was making made his stomach rumble, and for just a second, he could ignore his guilt. The real reason why he came back home.

“Yes, a decade it seems. You’ve gotten more muscular. Is it because of a certain someone?”

Yuuri flinched. “Someone,” he echoed. “Not really.”

“Don’t lie to me, I can smell him. He’s fertile.”

The sudden realization was like a slap to the face, and immediately brought a furious blush to his ears. He took off his glasses and rubbed them against his sweater. “No, no. Phichit is just a friend.” Fertile? It was a miracle his mother’s senses haven’t dulled with age.

“An omega and alpha just can’t be friends, honey. That’s just not how it works. You’ve been in need of someone, well someone like Phichit.”

That was one of the reasons why he hadn’t come home. While yes, he can say that it’s slightly strange that an alpha of his “caliber” hasn’t found someone, the idea that an omega and alpha can’t be friends is an archaic idea. Those traditional, older alpha families and elders loved to croon at the concept of simply being in the presence of an omega, which also normalized entitled alpha behavior. And being the only son, he was expected to pop out the kiddies first. Mari already declared her “I’m not being a mom right now” lifestyle, which meant the responsibility weighed on him more. As far as he was concerned, he knew people his age were considerably open to the idea of mingling non-traditional families. Omegas with omegas, alphas with alphas, surrogacy a more popular practice. “Mom, no one has kids when they’re in college. At all.”

“So you do have an omega?”

“Phichit is not my partner, goodness. We’re friends.”

She stopped stirring the food. “What do you do when he’s in heat?”

“Mom!”

“I’m curious! I remember I couldn’t be near your father until he was completely finished. It’s hard for some of us.”

“Uh, I do the same. I crash at another friend’s house for two weeks if it’s that bad. But most of the time I stay in the living room and let him do his thing in his room.”

“You stay in the living room? Goodness, Yuuri, don’t his hormones make you go crazy? Even the thickest of walls can bring the strongest alpha on their knees.”

“Sometimes, but I can keep a straight head. It’s not that bad, unless our cycles are in sync. But still, even that isn’t bad, I can control myself.” He helped set the table and rinsed the chopsticks. Vicchan sprawled near the door, staring through his soul. It was as if he knew why Yuuri was here, with his gross intentions and needs. Get to the point, his doggie stare screamed. Be shameless. “Mom, I’m taking Vicchan with me tomorrow, just so you know. Um, there’s this nice patch of grass near campus.” ‘Patch of grass’? What was he? Twelve? “I mean, I’ve missed him and I want to spend more time with him.” That was more honest. To some extent.

“Honey, go ahead! Vicchan could use a walk. It’s not like he’ll be in bad hands with you. Just remember to take his harness, the red one.”

“Oh. Right.” He didn’t know who he appreciated more, his dog for existing, or his mother for believing it was a patch of grass that inspired him to be nice.

-

Yuuri was wrong. The earth is flat and the center of the universe wrong. He knew he wore his glasses, the right pair, yet reality failed him in every way imaginable.

Viktor was just as, if not _more_ , attractive than his pictures. The pull on the leash jolted him back to his senses as Vicchan whined.

Makkachin barked in excitement, her yelp and pull on Viktor just as strong and determined. Yuuri watched as Vicchan smelled Makkachin’s butt, and felt his face flush. “Hi.”

Viktor grinned, and oh god, he prayed to every deity in existence to spare his poor heart. “You must be Yuuri. And that’s Vicchan?”

Yuuri nodded, a shaky smile forced itself to appear sociable. He knew he was under Viktor’s scrutiny, and suddenly his grey faded t-shirt and jeans paled in comparison to Viktor’s cute cardigan and khakis. Straightening his glasses and readying himself for friendship, just friendship, he gestured to the street. “Dog park or trail?” They decided to meet up near the park, a considerably empty one. It was usually full, mostly due to the large expanse of grass that promised a soccer field for local teams. It was divided into ‘ruff’ territory (AKA the doggos) and human garbage. But there was a trail across the field, a fork that was 25 miles long and led to a reservoir.

“Trail,” Viktor said without hesitation. Great. It meant utter privacy and no room for distractions. The trail was surrounded by a huge lake and he was grateful for choosing his combat boots, but it would be a walk to get there.

“Okay.” He let Viktor fall in step, his clothed arm brushing slightly with his. Ah, yes. Skinship wasn’t an option. Makkachin was very lively, her pace and Vicchan’s slow enough for Viktor to look at him again.

“Did you have class today?”

“Yeah, only one though. I usually nap at this time since I have work later, but I haven’t seen Vicchan in a while. And he needed some quality doggie time, I think.”

Viktor frowned. “You don’t live with him?”

Oh, god. He probably seemed desperate. “He lives with my parents now. I dorm in off-campus housing. The apartments by 7-Eleven, but they have a strict no-dog policy. But my roommate has hamsters, so that’s fine.”

Viktor hummed, and shook off his cardigan. The blazing sun made the heat unbearable. Yuuri could feel his shirt sticking to his back and chest as his glasses lowly fogged up. The dogs panted with each step, but the canopy of trees proved to be a haven. It was a nice day and he was happy Vicchan was here to witness his downfall. “I live in the other apartments, near that fried chicken place. With Christophe, I think you know him.”

Yuuri choked out a stilted laugh. “Yeah. He’s in my public admin class. Um, we do some side projects on campus together.”

“You both teach the pole-dancing classes,” Viktor supplied dryly with a knowing grin. Yuuri opened his mouth to deny it but he remembered that Phichit had put that on his profile. Wowza. “I thought about doing them, but I missed the deadline. What are you majoring in?”

“Me? Public administration. I thought about public health, but we’ll see.”

At this point, Makkachin stopped walking and lied down, panting heavily. Vicchan followed suit, and Yuuri was happy knowing he was fully prepared. He swung off his backpack and took out two bowls and a bottle of water. Viktor stared at him wide-eyed, but Yuuri refused to be embarrassed for being a nerd. Their paws were caked with mud and dirt, their curly hair windswept. They gratefully lapped up the water and Yuuri sprayed some on their backs for good measure. “Makkachin really likes you,” Viktor said. Under the thin button-up, Yuuri could make out Viktor’s abs and sculpted chest. And as if this was some shitty nature porno, a bead of sweat slid down Viktor’s jugular.

Yuuri swallowed the rock of stupidity, willing his glands to please calm down. “Well, I like Makkachin too.”

The suggestion hung in the air, and Yuuri cleared his throat. “Iwanttodothisagain, if you want,” Viktor said, letting out a sound that could only be a wheeze and Yuuri appreciated it. Attractive, has a dog, and can be nervous. Yuuri was officially snatched, someone find his will to live. Wait, it was in front of him.

“Yeah, definitely.” He uncapped the tube of sunscreen and offered some. “For your nose.”

-

“So no head? No passionate, hot alpha-style rough love?” Phichit counted down his fingers. “No mutual masturbation, or like-“

“Vicchan was there! No canoodling if my dog can hear it.”

Phichit stuffed his face with chips. “If Vicchan wasn’t there, does that mean you would’ve had some hot alpha-alpha sex? The kind you only see in porn?”

“Phichit, please don’t twist my words-“

“Knot choking is a thing. You know that, right? Ass squirting, pile driving, you pole dance, Yuuri! The things you could do!”

It had been two weeks since he met Viktor, and they connected in every way imaginable it was almost terrifying. Too good to be true. So good that he wondered if Viktor was merely catfishing him, waiting for Yuuri to spill his Social Security number or bank account info. That was a strong possibility. They followed each other on every social media platform, caught up during breakfast, and avoided Christophe like the plague. “Relationship goals,” Phichit would whisper. And they were, if Yuuri wanted to be a basic Instagram baby. A text message from Viktor gave him whiplash and instantly warmed his heart.

 _misss youuuu_  

Phichit guffawed like it was the end of the world. “Wow. You’re both so gay.”

-

Fridays were fro-yo/ice cream days.

That’s what Viktor set for them at least. It was cute, and soon their dog dates turned into only dog owner dates, with a few sparsely Phichit-cockblocking ones in between. They didn’t get too physical, limiting themselves to very soft kisses and hesitant scent-marking. Because they were both alphas, a fact Yuuri would often forget until Viktor’s dominating pheromones made him weak, he knew that children weren’t a risk if they did decide to take this up another level. Another reminder Phichit loved to sing every morning. “He can’t knock you up, you can’t knock him up. It’s perfect!”

Did Yuuri ever want children? Not really. He was pretty content with having another dog, maybe adding a cat to the shitfest that was his life. He already secured a pretty solid internship within the university’s office of student life, and Viktor did as well as a sports physician’s assistant of some sort for the volleyball team. But whatever this was, it was nice.

He rarely had much to complain about other than Viktor’s habit of stealing his sweaters. “They smell like you,” he would say wistfully, even if the blazing sun made wearing more than one layer impractical.

So when that Friday came, their designated fro-yo date didn’t happen. Viktor didn’t call, which was unlike him, so Yuuri decided that if Viktor wasn’t coming to him, he was going to Viktor. He ordered an Uber, appreciating the neutralizing spray the moment he got in. It was a ten-minute drive, but once the complex came into view, he ran out of the car and wondered if Viktor no longer wanted anything to do with him. But he snapped out of it because they’ve been seeing each other for months and Phichit would slap him hard for even coming up with that blasphemous thought.

The door was unlocked (not a surprise considering he’s told Viktor thousands of times to please be mindful about security) and he stepped inside. The moment he did, it hit him. Oh, god.

He tried hard not to whine, but he wasn’t quiet with his intrusion and Viktor walked out of his bedroom with an expression of pure surprise and delight. “Yuuri.” His hair pointed to every direction on a compass, his blue eyes were darkened alarmingly, and Yuuri tried hard to keep his head in the game, so to speak.

“It’s Friday,” he choked out. He had to leave. Now.

Viktor blinked, completely unaware or simply too happy to see him. “Oh, yeah. I should’ve called you but I’m currently, uh, you know.”

“You’re in heat?” Yuuri clarified with very little doubt. “I’ll be heading out now, um. You can call me when you’re done—“

“Oh, no. You’re staying.”

Considering every scenario, this he knew, was not a good idea. It’s never happened to him before. Yes, he’s had sex with people, but never in heat or in the middle of a hormonal cycle. His heat wasn’t due until the end of next month, and he’s already planned for that. Did all his readings that were due that day, as well as refilled his prescription. While he could prize himself in his self-control, he couldn’t when it came to his own heat. It required tranquilizers sometimes, simply because he was more prone to panic attacks. But right now, Viktor wanted to be the exception like always and he definitely didn’t want to bond with him so soon if it hasn’t even been a year. Being too hasty can be dangerous.

His silence spoke volumes, yes, but he also toyed with the idea. Yuuri’s had his share of witnessing people in heat, and he could stop himself before things escalated from PG to R. But not now, because Viktor only saturated the room with his silent pleads of desire, the word ‘no’ wouldn’t leave his throat. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. I have to go before I do something like-“

“Fuck me senseless. Or do you want me to?”

His mouth began to salivate. “No. We shouldn’t.” It sounded feeble, even to his own ears.

Viktor removed his t-shirt, and to Yuuri’s horrible, shameful pleasure, the muscles and curves and absolute sculpture that was Viktor’s body tempted him more than the perfume of his hormones ever did. “I’ll head out now-call, or like—or—“ he stuttered -“text me. Text me when you’re okay.” It was a mistake to try to give Viktor a goodbye peck on the cheek. A horrible rush of blood went to his groin and he bit down his growing urge, one that couldn’t even be classified as anything other than a yes. He was completely welcome, or his body at least, to the idea to bask in absolute pleasure. Viktor didn’t think twice and growled into the kiss, ignoring Yuuri’s squeaked ‘wait’. He felt both of his wrists held against the wall as Viktor peppered his neck with bites and teasing promise. They were doing this. Okay.

“Are you sure Chris comes back at four, because I really don’t want him to smell what we’ve been up to. And Makkachin— I can’t do anything if your dog is on the other side of this wall.”

Viktor took care of his worries by pointing at the keys. “He knows what I’m going through and he won’t be here for the next three weeks. Makkachin is with him.” His voice sounded haggard and thicker, and Yuuri couldn’t deny how much that made his insides melt.

“Three weeks!” His mind spun with possibilities of what they could do, and with very little shame, whatever grain was left, it was gone. He let Viktor pull him towards the bedroom, where his jeans were quickly zipped down and his back grazed with wonder. Everywhere Viktor touched was tender and confident, his mind completely attuned to Viktor’s distinct body scent. But his patience was running thin if he wanted to be honest, with the way his skin crawled uncomfortably. They kissed almost too languidly he couldn’t help but ask. “Are you sure you’re in heat because that was-“

“Oh, really? I’ve been holding back since you weren’t too excited with the idea, but since my little Yuuri wants to be aggressive, I’m happy to let loose.” Oh, god. He didn’t have much to brace himself as Viktor nuzzled his throat and claimed his lips again, this time holding him in place with his arms. While his mouth was kept busy, Yuuri let his hands find better purchase on the bed, until to his utter joy, Viktor bit down and it felt so good. He pulled those pajama bottoms down, and laughed away from their kiss the moment his brain processed reality.

“Love the boxers,” he said, smiling. “Always took you for a duckies kind of man.”

“Yuuri, please don’t start. These are my heat boxers.” If only he had a camera to capture the shame. Viktor Nikiforov, embarrassed? So worth it.

“I love them, I’m not making fun of you, it’s cute.” His glasses were digging into his temple so he took them off and threw them across the room. Blindness was preferable if it meant feeling everything.

“Then let’s see what Yuuri Katsuki has for boxers.” Yuuri let him slip his jeans down, and he couldn’t stop the snort at Viktor’s face of horror. “You are _so_ basic. Calvin Klein?”

“Well, are you going to do anything? As you so nicely said earlier, are you going to fuck me? In my Calvin’s?”

“Please. I can’t tell if you’re referencing the hashtag or you actually want me-“ Yuuri let his hands speak for himself as he fondled Viktor, letting the rest unfold. In the form of moans and grinding against each other as the room slowly thickened into a cloud of want and comfort.

“You’re crushing me a bit—“

“Sorry,” Viktor gasped. He knew Viktor was rummaging for the lube and condom, but it was taking too long. “No bonding, right?”

Yuuri nodded. “Not yet. I don’t start until next month and I’m not in the mood for that now.” It was starting to hurt. How much he wanted to be filled and just feel Viktor in every way imaginable. How he wanted to fill Viktor and splurge in intimacy.

“I mean, our cycles would be in sync forever, that wouldn’t be so bad. Unless you want to take things slow.”

Yuuri nodded. “That, and you might get tired of me at some point. I don’t want you to feel obligated and attached to me like that.”

It was amazing how Viktor, sweet and always chivalrous, was affronted and _angry_. “Me? I would never get tired of you. Why in the world would, wow, do you have any idea how much better you could do? How many omegas and betas deserve you more than I ever will? We won’t bond today, but we will. At some point,” Viktor said firmly, and because Yuuri was still processing the fact that Viktor thought _he_ wasn’t deserving of his love, he barely made a sound when he felt a finger go inside him. “I’m so happy you’re here. With me.”

Maybe it was his hormones, or maybe because he had verbal confirmation that this ship was far from stopping, he pressed Viktor’s lips on his own and ignored Phichit’s yells of “You’re so gay!” in his head.

“I’m happy too.”

-

Yuuri knew it. He knew it. He should have known, but everything was a mistake. He was a mistake. “Who is he? I can smell him!”

“Mom, please. I just came to pick up Vicchan.”

“He’s not an omega, I can tell. But it’s okay, I’ve been waiting for this to happen. You used to smell like pure sexual repression. Go ahead, I’ll wait to meet him.”

He tried to ignore that comment and go on with his life. But if his mother noticed, did that mean everyone did? Viktor tried hard not to laugh, but he was seriously concerned. They agreed to meet up at the dog park, but Yuuri was sure this required a FaceTime conversation.

Viktor visibly tried to compose himself with that question. “I mean, your mother isn’t wrong. I felt kind of guilty for always wanting more than a kiss. I thought you were celibate. So I tried hard to just keep it PG-13 sometimes but you make it so hard.”

“Please don’t tell me you voiced this concern to Phichit.” Viktor switched the camera so Yuuri only had a view of Makkachin’s back. “No! Viktor, I want to see your face. We are grown men.”

“Okay, so I did. This was early on because I really thought you didn’t like me and you were just letting me down gently. But then Pistachio said you were shy for an alpha, and to give it time. And here we are. Did you bring the bug repellent?”

Yuuri tried hard not to scream, but Phichit made things less worse than they could’ve been. Just the thought of everyone knowing he was holding it in was enough to make him want to crawl in a ditch and stay there. “Who do you think I am?” Vicchan barked at a squirrel, but their walk was pretty uneventful. Just the way he liked it. Spring break was nothing but full of this. This and food, and sometimes not so innocent touching.

Viktor’s laugh always made him a little too giddy and he wanted to slap himself. “Okay. We’re waiting for you so don’t take your time.”

Yuuri didn’t look at the camera and let his embarrassment speak for itself. “I’m far from celibate.”

“Oh, I know. Chris says you’re secretly spicy, whatever that means.” 

“I’m hanging up! Strike three!”

Viktor zoomed in, his entire eye filling the screen. “Don’t hang up on me. Don’t you dare.”

Yuuri smiled and readjusted his jacket as Viichan peed on a tree. “You know I wasn’t going to.”

Seriously, why would he? They had a lot to look forward to today.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudo or comment!!! As usual, all mistakes are mine and I know I should be working on chapter four but here I am. If anyone wants to help and be a beta for 'The Stranger' let me know because I really need help with that :^( , and I would like to add that poodles don't have fur, they have hair. So in case that was a bit confusing. 
> 
> Finals are killing me, but expect chapter four no later than this week :^)  
> P.S. I know this is bad but it's been sitting in my computer for so long it might as well see the light of day.


End file.
